SequalThe Taste of Tears:Five Years Later
by darjh619edge
Summary: FINISHED John and Chasity have been married five years but now everything has changed with the daughter Gabreilla can they make it or will the road be too much what happens when tempation makes it mark?
1. The loneliness

*A/n: This is the sequal I have been promising you guys. It is five years later. John and Chasity have been married for five years. John stays on the road while Chasity stays at home to take care of their One and a half year old daughter. Soooo lets see where this takes us!!! Me:)*  
  
John rolled around in the bed, he hadn't been able to sleep all night. Finally he just gave up and lied in the bed looking at the celing thinking about Chasity and their baby girl Gabriella. Out of curiosty he rolled over and looked at the clock it read 3:30. He wondered so he rolled over to the other side and turned on a baby moniter. When Chasity was pregnant they had bought at least four monitors one for the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and one for John to take on the road. He lied back down on his back and listned. There was no indication of Chasity or the baby. Then suddnely there was the blasting sound of Gabriella crying. John listned hearing that small voice made him want to cry then he heard something worse come over the baby monitar.  
  
John could her Chasity enter the room and walk over the the crib. Then he could hear her picking up the baby and rocking her in her arms. Then he could her talk and sing to the baby. This broke his heart he wanted to be there so bad and to hold the baby with her, to rap and sing to Gabriella but he couldn't he had to provide for his family. "Hush little baby don't you cry." The baby only continued John knew it was hard on Chasity not having him around when she needed him the most. He wanted to be there god knows he wanted to be there. "Come on Gabriella what do you want?" "Are you hungry,sick,need a diapar change?" The crying only got worse, John could hear her sigh then walk over to a rocking chair and sit down. She rocked the baby back and forth with only "Shhhhhhhhhh" coming out of her mouth. Soon the crying had succedded. John heard Chasity put the baby to sleep then exit the room. He turned off the moniter. John wanted to call god knows he wanted to call but would Chasity still be awake? He rolled over on his side and starred at the clock. It was almost four. But he wanted to talk he urned to talk to her and her voice. Out of despertation he picked up the phone and punched in the familir numbers. The other end rang about five times until a groggy "Hello" came on. At first John didn't say anything he just listened to her voice. Then he put the phone to his mouth.  
  
"Hello, Chas it is me, I hope I didn't wake you." There was a yawn the Chasity replied." Nope I was up already Gabriella was crying and I just got her back to sleep." "Yeah I know I heard on the monitor." "Oh." John sighed he knew she was hurt. "So how are things at home?" Chasity yawned again. "They are good god John she is growing fast." "I know I miss you both so much." "I know, and we miss you." "I can't wait to see you again." "So what are you doing up so late anyway, I am sure you have a big day tommrrow." " Couldn't sleep just kept thinking about you." "Oh John don't toture yourself it isn't your fault not go to sleep and get some rest I am sure you need it, we will see you in a couple of days okay?" "Yeah I love you Chasity and Gabriella." " I know John and we love you I will give her a hug for you okay?" "Okay good night Chas." "Goodnight John." With this Chasity hung up leaving dead silence. John hung the phone up rolled over coverd his head and cired hiself to sleep. Meanwhile Chasity looked at the rooms of her bedroom. On one wall she had a picture of John for when he wasn't there. There was just enough moonlight comming threw for the picture to be seen. Chasity kissed it goodnight then drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Days Off

John rolled around in the bed throwing the covers off of himself. He sat up and looked around the room but instead of seeing Chasity he saw the empitness of a hotel room that was trashed with clothes he sighed and put his feet to the floor. He then hosited himself off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opend the bottom drawer and started to pick out something to wear. He then headed for the shower. He turned on the water and let it drowned aways his sorrows. He washed his body the water felt so good after the beating he had taken. He washed his hair and turned off the water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. He then began to get dressed. He then stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. He sat down and looked at the clock it read 8:30 he had about half an hour until they were having a meeting. He decided to get something to eat. John exited the hotel room and caught a cab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chasity woke up and streched. She then yawned and forced herself to get out of bed. She grabbed her house coat from it's nearby postion on the floor and put it on. She tied it as she walked down the hall. She quietly opend the door and walked in closing it quietly behind her. She walked up the crib and looked down at the sleeping Gabriella a tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed her baby's forehead then she kissed her and left the room. She enterd the kitchen and turned on the baby monitor. She then started to cook herself breakfast.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John finished his eggs and then slowly he drank his coffee looking out the restaurant window. He wondered what Chasity was doing at this moment. He was in a daze when the waitress walked by and asked him if he needed anything else. John just shook his head and asked for the check. The waitress smiled then left to go calcuate his amount. John piled all his dishes and things in the middle of the table and waited. Within a few minutes the waitress returned with his check. John looked at it then reached for his wallet. On the inside was a picture of Chasity pregnant and a picture of Gabriella right after she had been born. He kissed them then took out some money. He left a ten dollar tip and headed towards the counter. He handed the hostess his check, punched the numbers into the register then told him his amount. John paid the then exited the resteraunt catching a cab, he made his way back to the arena for the meeting.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chasity had just finshed her toast when she heard Gab crying threw the monitor. She wearily stood up and made her way up to the baby's bedroom. She opened the door to see Gab throwing herself about the crib and crying until she was red in the face. Chasity bent down and picked her up, she began to rock her back and forth making her way to the rocking chair. She sat down and looked at Gab. The baby's cry seemed to be different then usual so Chasity was a little worried. She began to look all over the baby. Then Gab opened her mouth and Chasity noticed something. She held her mouth open a little bit and looked in to discover that Gab was growing her first baby tooth. Chasity stood and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabniet and took out some baby gum gel. She put a drop on her finger and rubbed it on the tooth. In an instant Gab stopped crying and started to go back to sleep. Chasity retunred her to her crib then made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John sat slumped in a chair why did he have to be in these stupid meetings? Nobody really cared or payed attention to Paul Hayment anyway. John wasn't listening instead his mind was wondering back and forth until he heard the famous words "your days off." John snapped out of his thoughts and began to pay attention. "All you superstars will have Friday,Saturday, and sunday off." All the superstars where smiling because they knew that they would finally be able to see their families. "One exception on our passport to pain if I say you go you go and you won't get anydays off so enjoy." All the superstarts grohned. They loved to go overseas but of course Paul did his best to make it miserable. Haymen started to hand out scripts. Today was Thursday John was exstatic a few hours and he would be on his way to see his wife and daughter. He took his plot and without reading it ran outside to catch a taxi. In the cab he reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He punched in the numbers and waited.  
  
Finally Chasity answered. "Hello." "Hi baby it is me John." "Oh hi sweetheart so what are you up to?" "Not much just had a meeting." "Oh that is nice." "I got great news Chas we get this friday saturday and sunday off." "Really?" "Yup." "Oh honey that is wonderful I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much." "So what are you up to Chas?" " Not much I just finished taking a shower and I was bout to clean when you called." "So how is everything there?" "OH it is good Gab just started to grow her first tooth." "Really?" "Yeah." "That is wonderful." "Oh she is crying well I got to go bye John I love you." "Bye Chas love you to." With this there was a click. John realized that the cab had stopped got out of it and ran up to his room.He grabbed his attire and headed back to the arena for Smackdown. 


	3. The chance

John got out of the taxi and enterd the arean doors. He was filled with excitement and joy the hours were slowly winding down until he would be able to get on a plane and make his way home to visity Chasity and Gab. He passed several superstars as he made his way to the men's locker room. He sat his stuff down on the floor and looked around. He then grabbed his bag and began to walk around searching for his locker. Before the show Vince's goones come around in the locker rooms and placed name tags on them. John walked up and down the several rows seraching until he came around to the last row. Then he spotted his name. He opened the locker and placed his bag in it. Then he began to shuffle about and find his attire for the night. Then he went to a shower stall and changed. When he came out Rey Mysterio was waiting for his stall. He patted him on the back and Rey smiled as he enterd. John walked over to his locker and looked for his script. He found it then he sat on a nearby bench and began to read threw it. He sighed and slamed it closed it should have read it earlier now he was stuck in a plot with Sable and Dawn Marie just his two favoirte people. He turned on the monitor and began to watch the show.  
  
Paul Haymen was just getting in the ring as John turned on the T.V. He cued for a mic and he was thrown on almost instantely. He held it up to his mouth and began to speak to the fans. "Tonight Smackdown is one big tournament for a chance at the WWE title." That is right eight superstars will start and each match will elminate someone. The final two will face down and the winner goes on to face Eddie Gurrerro next week for a titleshot." At this point the fans were going nuts. Haymen exited the ring and made his way backstage. He then called for a short meeting to reveal who was in the tournament and what type of matches would be held. John exited the lockerroom and made his way towards Haymen's office. When he went in he wasn't alone. Haymen stood and started to speak."I will show you a poster Dawn made that shows the mtaches and things like that." With this he reached under his desk and pulled out a white poster board. At the top was tournament.  
  
Tournament   
  
Match1: Rey Mysterio Vs Nunzio (Ladder Match)  
  
SemiFinals: -------------- Nuzio Vs John (Submission)  
  
Match2: John Cena Vs Chuck Palumbo(Street Match)  
  
Finals:John Vs. Undertaker  
  
Match3: Big Show Vs Undertaker (Hell in a cell)  
  
----------------Undertaker Vs Kurt Angle(Submission)  
  
Match4: Chavio Vs KurAngle (I quit match)  
  
The first match of the night went underway and John was watching the back to see who he would be facing if he won. It was a good crusierweight match. Rey had the control right now and he whipped Nunzio into a corner. Then he ran to the corner and hit him hard. He then sat Nuzio on the top rope and slammed him off. Nuzio hit the mat with a thud. This allowed Rey to exit the ring and get the ladder. He sat it up in the middle of the ring and began to climb it when Nuzio started to sit up. Realizing what was going on he knocked Rey off the top spilling him onto the concerete floor below.Rey was out and Nuzio was in the ring climbing the ladder. Rey tired to get in the ring ontime but with no prevail. Nuzio had reached the top and grabbed the rag. He was advancing to the next round. Cena's match was next so he got up and headed towards the exit. His music blarred but instead of walking down the ramp a camera went to an outside shot of John sitting on a car waiting for his oppenet. He couldn't rap so he just threw up his hands in WL. The fans cheered then came Chuck's music. He made his way out to the parking lot. As soon as he stepped out the match began. John threw him aganist a car and started to punch him slapping Chuck's body against the metal. However the control didn't last long and Chuck had the upper hand. He bodyslamed John on top of a car. Then he drug his body across the parking lot and put his head therw the windshield of a car. The chuck put his mess of a head in the door and started to slam it. He then threw John on the ground and went for the pin. John kicked out and managed to stand up. He started punching Chuck gaining enough momentum to give him the FU cover him and pick up the win. John walked to the lockeroom a bloody mess. The next match was the Undertaker Vs. The Big Show. John spent the whole match in the trainers office getting himself patched up and ready for the next round he wasn't about to go down without a fight. We won't bore you with the details of the third match. All you need to know is that the control went from Big Show to Undertaker and BigShow then back to the Undertaker who ended up giving the big show Thelast ride and climbed out of the cell. The same thing was pretty much said four the fourth match until Kurt gave Chavio an angle lock forcing Chavio to say I quit. John walked out of the trainer office and heard Kurt's music he knew that could only mean only one thing. His final round was up next. He went to the exit and waited for the cue. Then he walked out to the ring and got in. As soon as he was in the ring Nuzio came running out. He rang into the ring and John started the match. He hit him and threw him against the ropes. He body slammed him and very rarely did Nuzio get control of the match. Finally John put him in a sharpshooter allowing himslef to pick up the win. Then Kurt's and the Undertaker's match began. The Undertaker won leaving John and him to be the final two men standing. He limped back out to the ring for the final time and got in. The Undertaker started to hit him and punch him and body slamm him when John found some momentum. He gave the Undertaker and FU covering him and winning the match. As the ref held his arm up John couldn't help but not to smile he was on his way home to see his family. 


	4. The other women

John sat his suitcase on the step and stood infront of the door. It had seemed like forever since he had been at this house. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in and looked around. Everything was still intact just like when he left except for one thing Chas was no where to be found. He called out her name in hopes that she was somewhere close by. "Chas are you home?" There was no answer so he deicded to try again. "Chas are you in here?" This time his call was answered. Chas walked out of the kitchen carrying Gab. John ran to her and gave her a kiss. "Hi, baby." She smiled as John took his daughter and kissed her on the head. "Hi John, I missed you." John leaned over and kissed Chas. " I missed you too, so how have things around here been?" Chas made her way over to the couch and sat down. "Hectic." John walked over and sat down next to her. The two began to relax. John handed Chas the baby and got up. "Where are you going?" "To unload my things." John walked up the stairs he didn't know how he was going to tell Chas about him not getting anytime off for the next two weeks while then went on tour. He sat his suitcase down and opened it. He piled his clothes into the drawer, then shut his suit case and put it under the bed. He trudge down the stairs and sat back down next to Chas. He looked at her and smiled then told her they need to talk.  
  
Chas put Gab in her carseat which was located next to the couch then she sat back down on the sofa and looked at John. "Okay what do we need to talk about?" John didn't want to tell her he didn't but he had to I mean the company need him but his family needed him too. Chas was sitting there patenitly like she always did. He loved her god knows her loved her. "Well, I quit don't know how to say this." Chas looked at him then she leaned over and grabbed his hand. " I love you so just say it." "Chas this next two coming weeks I won't get any days off." Chas let go of his hand and stood, she started to pace the room. John stood and went to her and took her in his arms but Chas pulled away. "Damn it John, why couldn't you turn them down." He looked at her and he wondered if she ever got it. "Chas you know they need me and my career depends on how much I give." Chas started to cry and John knew she was very upset. "We need you two and our realtionship depends on how much you give and I have been giving it all, Gab needs you, I need you." "What the hell do you want me to do Chas?" She sat down and put her hands in her head. "John I don't know how much longer I can do this." "What are you talking about?" "John you are never here, I can't stand the empty nights and when you do come home all we do is fight what changed John what changed?" John tried to hold her but she just wouldn't let him. "What do you want me to do Chas?" She stood angry "nothing like you always do not a damn thing." With this she grabbed Gab and headed up stairs. John exited the house slamming the door behind him. He couldn't do this anymore either. He got in his car and started to drive not knowing where he was going.  
  
He found himself in front of Tiger's bar. He walked threw the doors and head towards the stools. He sat down and orderd a beer, then he turned around and that is when John noticed her. She took his breath away she had beatiful long legs and blonde flowing hair her eyes were a ocean blue and her lips a ruby red. John had to introduce himself. "Um, Hi my name is John." She looked at him startled then put out her hand. "Oh hi my name is Heather." "Can I buy you a drink heather?" She looked at him and smiled and John could feel a thousand things run threw his heart. He tired to shake them off and even think about Chas and their daughter but it was all in vain he couldn't help but be taken by the beatiful creature that sat next to him. They shared a few beers then stood off her stool. " Well I am going back to my house would you care to join me?" John stood and followed her out of the bar. He held his car door open as she got in. Then he drove to her house. They entered and immeadtly started to kiss each other passinlatey. She lead him up the bedroom and he couldn't help but follow like a little puppy dog. They were soon on the bed connecting their bodys into one. As John lie there sweaty and exhausted he wondered about his relationship with Chas and what he had just done. 


	5. The guilt

He stood on the porch infront of their house. He couldnt believe he had let himself be swept away by another women but John couldn't help it she was just so beatiful. She had beauty that had long ago faded from Chasity's face. He wanted to stay on the right path but he kept getting pushed astray. He opened the door and enterd. Their house was the same as always. John looked around and sighed what was going to happen now? Would he ever see this house again? Then it hit him like a speeding bullet he didn't have to tell Chas he could just keep it a secret. If he didn't let her know about the phone calls he would be getting or the night he had just had everything would be alright. He smiled he was such a smart man.  
  
John climbed the stairs and took a right, he stood in front of their bedroom door. How hard was it going to be to keep the truth? Was the only thing he could think of. He opened the door and walked in closing it quietly behind him. He looked around then his eyes met. Curled up in ball on the bed was Chasity. She was wearing a pink nighty and hand the blankets almost all the way up past her head. As soon as his eyes laid upon this a wave of guilt came crashing on him. He didn't know that he could keep it secret but he would try his hardest. He pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled in. Chasity must have known that he was home because she turned around and laid herself across him taking a deep breath. John smiled and closed his eyes allowing himself to think.  
  
His mind went back to Heather. She was so beatiful he couldn't help but find himself thinking of her. He had wondered what would happen between them even though he was a married man. He kept thinking about her screaming his name and the feel of her hair and body all over him. John had to open his eyes to prevent himself from going crazy with his thoughts. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Chasity and closed his eyes again. He hoped this would help but it didn't nothing seemed to. He just let himself think. Soon he found himself asleep thinking about heather.   
  
John had a dream about her. He dreamt that he hadn't married Chasity and that they didn't have a child. Instead he dreamed about a big white wedding with Heather as the bride. She looked absoutley beatiful in her flowing gown. John was dressed in the finest black tuxedo and all their friends and family were there with smiles on their faces. Chasity wasn't on the inside but she was looking in threw the church windows with tears falling down her cheeks. John and Heather were kissing and laughing in her face. John sat up staright and started looking around. He sighed when he found Chasity next to him. Settling back down he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. 


	6. Two romances

The popping sound of bacon woke John up. He sat up and looked around Chasity wasn't in the bed with him this time. He knew that she was the one in the kitchen but in his own way he was hoping to go out and find heather standing there cooking him breakfast. He rubbed his head then yawned trying to shake away the daze he was still in. Then suddenly the phone rang John rushed to answer it before Chas got the chance just in case it happened to be Heather. "Hello Cena residents." "Hi." A low but sweet voice came on and John knew in an instant who it was. "Oh hi Heather how are you?" "I am fine." "So what are you up to?" "not much I was just missing you so I decided to call." "Oh I see well I was missing you too." "So what are you doing today?" "Not much." "Oh I thought we could have breakfast then go hang out." "Sure I would love to heather." "Okay pick me up around nine okay?" "Alright see you then." With this the other end went dead. John slipped out of the bed and quickly got dressed making his way to the kitchen.

He stepped into the kitchen and looked at her. She was hard at work making him breakfast seeing her there almost made him feel bad for her. He cleared his throat causing Chasity to look up at him. "Good morning honey." John smiled weakily it had been a long time since she had been so sweet and innocent. John hugged her then Chas went back to bacon. "Um Chas I wanted to tell you a friend called and invited me to breakfast." Chasity's look automatically changed. "What so now you are leaving again like you always do?" John looked down at the floor and fiddled with his hands. "Sure abdon me like you always do with this Chas picked up the enitre project and threw it at the wall. Then she fell and began to cry. John couldn't take anymore "Well excuse me fuck Chasity what do you want from me?" Chasity just began to cry harder as John stormed out of the house.

He stopped infront of Heather's house and blared the horn within in a few minutes she came bouncing down the front trail and hopped in the car and leaned in to kiss him. John could smell her sweet perfume and he knew he wanted her worse than he ever had before. They pulled out and make their way to Village Inn

Chasity sat up and looked at the bacon sliding off the wall. With everything she had left she got her self up and started to clean up the mess. Her marrige was going to hell and there was nothing she could do about it. Worse of all she had a feeling that John wasn't being loyal to her but had some on the side. Overwhelmed with grief she finished scrubbing the wall and made her way to their bedroom. She sat down on their bed and looked through their phone book. Most of the names and numbers belonged to John but she had a few. Without hesitation she punched in the familar numbers and waited for the dead silence to end.

John and Heather sat down together at a booth and looked through a menu after deciding what they wanted and placing their orders they began to talk. "Heather you know I am a married man right?" Heather placed her hands in John and look at him with her eyes. "I know John but I love you and..." her voice trailed off. John took in a deep breath. "Well I think my marrige is going to hell and I think she might suspect something but I don't care I love you Heather not her does that make me evil?" Heather looked at him and smiled before kissing him she answered with a short "of course not." As they broke apart the waitress came back with thier dishes.

Chasity sat on the bed and waited it seemed like forever. Than she heard the front door open and foot steps make their way up the stairs to the bedroom. Soon the footsteps where right outside the door and Chasity knew her since of freedom and salvation was close by. Chris enterd and rushed to the bed taking her in his arms comforting her. "Chris my marrige is dissloving before my eyes and there is nothing I can do about it." "Shhhhhh Chas don't cry even if John doesn't care there are people out there who do care about you." Chas looked up at him and smiled. "Are you one of those people Chris?" Chris shook his head before giving Chasity a kiss.Chasity gave the kiss back with everything she had. Before she knew what was happening they were one pile on the bed. Meanwhile John and Heather where back at Heather's house connecting.


	7. She finds out

John walked into the house expecting to see Chasity setting around waiting for him but to his suprise she wasn't anywhere in site. He sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh he was so happy Chasity wasn't around to question him. He reached for the remote and turned the tv on. He began to flip through the channels then he came upon Spike tv. They were airing some Smackdown reruns from a few years ago. The match going on was between Chasity and Sable of course. Chasity had the upperhand until Sable slammed her head into a steel chair. John rememberd that match so vividly. It was right before Chasity had gotten pregnant. John was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door open. Chasity walked in and headed for the kitchen. John put his head down and didn't look up until she was out of sight.  
  
Chasity sat the bags down on the counter and started to go through them. She put everything in it's proper place. Than she placed Gab in her high chair and took out a bottle of mashed potatos. She took of the lid and then found a spoon. Pulling a chair up to the high seat she began to feed Gab. John entered the kitchen. Chasity didn't look up. John pulled a chair next to her and Chasity scooted away from him. John had never felt so cold as he did right now he wondered if Chasity knew and how long it would be until she discoverd his secret if she didnt already know. She looked up at him and he could see the tears being fought back in her eyes.   
  
"So did you have a good breakfast?" John shoook his head. "So where did you go to eat?" John took a deep breath and then pictured Heather and him sitting in the booth. "Um I went to village inn." Chasity chocked and John knew the tears were close by. "John there is something I need to ask you." John wondered what it was and in a way he thought he knew what her next sentence was going to be. "Yes Chas what is it?" "I was wondering if you have something else going on on the side?" John looked at her and he couldn't deny the fact that he saw a tear run down her cheek. "No Chasity, I don't what would make you think that?" Chasity sighed then shook her head. "Nothing just forget I said anything." John laughed a little to try and make things more comfortable. "I can't believe you think I would something like that." Chasity picked Gab up and began to burp her. "I dont' know like I said just forget it." With this she exited the room and made her way up stairs to put the baby to sleep.  
  
John made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. He picked up the phone and punched in Heather's numbers. He waited for it to ring there was about fifteen seconds of silence than that familir voice came on the other end. "Hi baby." "Oh hi John." "What are you up to?" "Not much just working out, so what do you need?" "Um well Chasity just asked me if I was cheating on her." "Oh she did?" "Yeah" "So what did you tell her?" "I told her that was nothing was going on" There was a pause then Heather came back. "Do you think she bought it?" "I think she did." "Oh thank goodness so um do you want to go out again?" "Sure how about tonight we can go clubbing?" "Sure pick me up at seven?" "Sure oh Heather I love you but I gotta go." "Alright John I love you too." There was click and neither one of them even noticed that Chasity had been listening to the whole conversation. 


	8. Revenge

Chasity hung up the phone and chocked back the tears. She didn't want to confront him yet she wanted to plot her revenge. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurted her. She walked down the stairs camly and sat next to him on the couch. He tired to put his arm around her put she took it off and scooted over. John stood and streched like he was being so smooth. "Well some friends are going clubbing and they invited me so I took them up on their offer." Chasity smiled sweetly then stood and gave him a big hug and long kiss. "Okay sweet heart I will be waiting right here for you when you get back." John shook his head. "It might be late you should get some sleep you look really tired." Chasity smiled "okay I will do that." John nodded and left the house.  
  
Chasity sat down on the couch and looked around how was she going to get back at him how? She thought long and hard. Then a brillant idea came upon her she picked up the phone and dialed a babysitter. Chasity hung up the phone and went to Gab's room. She put her in her car seat and carried her down the stairs. As Chasity reached the bottom step the door bell rang. It was the baby sitter, Chasity let her in then showed her around and everything she thought she needed to do. She then paid the baby sitter and left. She climbed into the car and headed for the courthouse. The good thing about their small town was that the court was always open. Chasity stopped the car and got out she entered the building and walked up to the front desk. The clerk smiled at her before hanging up the phone. "What can I do for you sweetie?" Chasity looked around then she looked at the clerk and smiled. "Yes I was wondering how I go about getting a anallment?" The clerk opened her door and pulled out some papers. "Fill these out and sign them then the judge in there will make it final and you will get a copy of the papers." Chasity shook her head and took the papers. She filled them out then took them to the clerk who took them to the judge. He signed them then the clerk came back and gave Chasity some copies. Chasity thanked her and left the court.  
  
Chasity pulled up outside of her house and she got out of the car. She looked at the manilla folder that lie in her hands and the future that await her. She entered and found the babysitter giving Gab a bath. Chasity thanked her and sent the babysitter on her way. She then finished up. She went into her room and packed her stuff and Gab's stuff and she moved it to Chris's house. She then put Gab asleep and sat on the couch waiting for him to return waiting for him to get done with the slut of his life.   
  
Chasity was almost asleep when she heard a car door slam. She opened her eyes and sat up this was the moment she had been waiting for since she had found out John was infact cheating on her. She had turned the radio on but now she turned it down and waited. She could hear his foot steps outside the door. Then she heard the turning of the door knob and him entering the house. She almost wanted to break down but she knew she had to be strong. Then he turned on the light and Chasity could see John's mouth drop at the sit of her sitting there with the envelope in her hands. "John sit down we need to talk." 


	9. The End

_A/N:Well everyone this is the end. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I need a new idea for a new story so if you could drop one in a review and you will credit for the idea if I use your idea it would be much apperciated. Thanks for all your support and reviews love me._  
  
John sat down on the couch and reached for Chasity's hands but she quickly pulled away. "What is it Chasity what is the matter with you?" Chasity took a deep breath she refused to let John do this to her. It had been going on long enough. He had hurt her long enough and she didn't want it anymore. She then exhaled and began to her speech. "John I am hurting but you don't notice it, I have been hurting for a long time. I can't take anymore of the lies of the decit of anything. When we first got married and after we had Gab I thought we could settle down. You couldn't though you had to be with your work and I understood that and I tried to support you and be the best wife I could but I must have failed you somehow I want out John." John looked at Chasity and he wondered if she knew. "John I overheard your phone conversation I know everything I know what you are doing but of all people to cheat on me with." John looked at her suprised and shocked. "I don't know what to say Chasity I am not happy with what I have done but if you stay I will change I swear to you." Chasity nodded. "No you won't John."   
  
Chasity handed the manilla envelope to John. He took it in his hands and looked over it before opening it. He took the papers out and looked through them. Chasity smiled at the look on his face until John looked at her with a look of guilt and anger. "What is this Chasity I don't understand." Chasity sat down on the couch and looked at him before swallowing back the tears. "You know what it is John it is anallment papers, we are through I cant' take anymore and I refuse to I am unhappy." John threw the papers. "If you want this then I guess I cant stop you." Chasity looked at him. "No John you can't and I guess this is good bye." With this Chasity stood and grabbed Gab. As she was leaving John called out her name. "Chas" She turned around and looked at him. "Yes John." With this he gave her one final embrace. "I am sorry." With this he closed the front door and locked Chasity out of his life for good.   
  
As Chasity lie next to Chris that night with his arms around her she began think of everything John and her had shared over the five years. Then a song came to her head that made everything feel so much better.   
  
_I've been waiting all day for ya babe   
  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
_  
This reminded Chasity of the time she had spent waiting for John to come home after travling. The time she had spent waiting and hoping to hear those words once he got home the magical words that took her breath away each time he said them.  
  
_Hope you know when it's late at night  
  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
  
And think of how you promised me forever  
_  
This reminded her of the nights she had spent alone. Holding or clinging on to something like it was John and at any moment he would appear there with her and hold her and promise her that he would love her forever.  
  
_(I never thought that anyone)  
  
Could make me feel this way  
  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)   
  
Is just a chance to say_  
  
This was thier wedding day. When all Chasity could think about was John and spending the rest of her life with him and about how no other person could make her feel the way he did. To her he was perfect and she was the happiest women on earth.  
  
_Get Out, (leave) right now,   
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone   
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_  
  
John had looked so confused when she had given him those anallment papers. She didn't know how he could be so confused she was the one who was left in the dark. She didn't know all those times when he was going out it was with another women. Why should he have been the confused one when he knew what was going on but she didnt.  
  
_How could you ever be so cold  
  
To go behind my back and call my friend   
  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
  
Because you left her number on your phone  
_  
He had cheated on her with her once best friend Heather. How could he have done something so low when he knew that he had someone at home who loved him with all her worth. How could he call her and whisper I love you to her when he knew Chasity was upstairs taking care of their daugther.  
  
_(So now after all is said and done)   
  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
  
(To think that you could be the one)  
  
Well it didn't work out that way_  
  
At first Chasity blamed herself for John cheating. Maybe it was because she hadn't loved him enough or she hadn't supported her enough but then when the dark clouds were lifted she saw that it wasn't her fault and that she couldn't be at blame. She had made a mistake. She had tought John had been the man of her dreams but she was wrong he didn't love her like he said he did and it wasn't her fault.  
  
_Get Out, (leave) right now,   
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone   
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
  
Because my heart is breakin'  
  
With every word I'm sayin'  
  
I gave up everything I had   
  
On something that just wouldn't last   
  
But I refuse to cry  
  
No tears will fall from these  
  
Eyes_  
  
This was the truth Chasity would refuse to let John make her cry. After all that had happen and all that had been done he wasn't worth it anymore and she couldn't wait to start her new life over with Chris. That was the man who had truly loved her all along and she had been to blind to see it. She had needed John to love her so badly she wasted her everything on something that wasn't meant to be. So Chasity closed her eyes filling a sence of self worthness and happiness. Letting her past escape her mind. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
_Get Out, (leave) right now,   
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone   
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)._


End file.
